1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage device and, more particularly, to a two dimensional moving massage device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today, people are living under great pressure and therefore need to release stress by using some massage devices. Normally, massage devices are provided with massage heads to carry out a massage operation by ways of rotation, kneading or up and down movement. However, the conventional massage ways of rotating, kneading or movement might not be able to satisfy the demands of different users. Furthermore, the structure for moving the massage heads should normally be used in combination with guiding rails in such a manner that the massage heads are provided with guiding members. A drive member drives the massage heads to rotate, to make the guiding members move along the rail. It is clear that the rotation of the massage heads cause the displacement of the same. However, such arrangements would restrict the action of massage or displacement.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.